Yotsuba origin (on hiatus for now)
by bajy
Summary: Nobody, not even Koiwai, knows where Yotsuba came from. The unusual green hair girl however was happy to be where she was, with her daddy and her friends in karakura town. But then things take a dark turn when she gains the attention of men who are hiding in the shadows, not knowing that her life would soon change drastically.
1. Prologue

**A little idea that came to me, I'm a fan of Yotsuba but i don't own the manga series! Enjoy!**

The clouds parted as the storm finally died at long last, The night time sky's were getting light as dawn drew closer, but still she had to hurry before they found them... And she didn't want to think about what they would do if they got back their precious "Experiment".

As she ran, holding the bundle in her arms close to her chest with her form still hidden under the rain cloak she wore during that horrid for the most part but live saving rain that hadn't ceased until now.

Were not for the rain they would've been caught earlier as they had trouble trying to catch them with all the thick and slippery mud that had formed from it. Although it did cause her trouble when trying to travail the forest in the heavy rain as everything was slippery amd and she almost sank into the deep muddy pools were not for her quick reaction to grabbing a thick strudy roots protruding out of the ground before she fell to steady herself.

She believed that she lost them about only halfway from entering the forest, as a storm had raged on all night she ran without making a stop though she only did every once in a while to cheer up the bundle which cried now and again, needless to say she did not sleep at all that night not that it mattered. What matters right now was getting the little one to safety before their pursuers could get their hands on the little bundle in her arms again.

As soon as she reached the beach her heart leap with relief but she didn't stop, she kept on running as she pulled out a mini radio out of her pocket to listen to the weather forecast before she made the next move on her plan.

_(The storm within the Osaka area has finally passed after what seemed like an eternity, we now can confirm that from the morning to until the night will be Sunny with no chance of rain, while later tonight it will be very windy with some clouds in the sky. So if you've made plans for today, seize this chance to pursue them! I'm Misaski Hapuyuki on the early morning weather...)_

"Perfect." She whispered as she ran full speed to the boat she had hid under the wooden docks.

When she got their she pulled the rope that was tied to one of the posts as the floating boat as it rocked gently on the surface of the water.

She knew the route for the coast guard a little far from the area, thanks to her knowledge on weather and water currents around the Osaka area, the boat with no one to paddle would reach the area where they would find her and take her to where she can live her life peacefully if she did it within the next 2 minutes.

Their was a slight tired cooing coming from under her cloak as she knew what it was as she moved the bundle out from under the cloak as she stared at the precious little girl.

It was a baby no older than 3 months old, wrapped in a green blanket, even though her eyes were closed as she slept she knew what her eyes were, her skin was a light and fair tan like a baby princess, as for her hair it was not the way it is because of hair dye because there was no hair dye involved to begin with, but because of what the little one was put through when she was being experiment on by vile scientist's that the older woman had escaped from earlier that night, still despite that this would make her incredibly unique...

It pained her, the mother of this child, that her little one was robbed from her last month and put through who knows what kind of experience up until she found her and made her escape all because these dishonorable scientists wanted to turn her baby into a super powered human to use as a tool to over throw the government of Japan so that they can take over.

When she found out what their intentions were, she was set on preventing that from happening, While her break in plan was shaky with disabling the systems, the smoke bombs she had and setting off the self-destruction switch on her way out so to wipe out their equipment and research so they would not find her daughter again, she didn't have much to work with as she was broke and had to use what she had.

What she was about to do would pain her immensely, but she knew that it was the only way to keep her daughter safe, while it also pained her that her daughter would be all alone as she knew what was about to happen her and her husband had died about a few months earlier after her daughter was born, for her safely and happiness she was willing to go through with it.

"Aimeka, my child," she whisper to her daughter as she held her close, tears forming in her blue-grey eyes, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do, if only it could've been different. But I promise you that you will have a new life away from her, i can only hope that your new family, whoever it may be, will raise you well and you will have a normal life away from all of this."

Checking to see that the locket around her neck, which had the letters inside, was still there, she then kissed her daughter on her forehead and set her into the boat gently unto the thankfully dry big pillows as she daughter seem to adjust herself on her new "bed" before she cooed in satisfaction.

Gazing at her daughter, she smiled sadly, "... Goodbye Aimeka... I love you..."

With that said she undid the rope quickly and gently pushed the boat forward as she watched the boat start to sail away.

Time pass as she could hear voices coming closer to her location along with hearing the Self destruction count down nearing its end as apparently the other scientist's were not able to deactivate it thanks to her messing with the controls so much that stopping the countdown would take a miracle to halt it. But she didn't care, she was determine to watch the boat sail away until it disappeared into the horizon.

Even as the boat disappeared, and her doom was near... If it means she would live, she was willing to accept her demise.

**xxxx**

"Boss?" Said the voice of his right hand man as he entered the room with a clip board in hand, The chair that faced him from behind the desk was preoccupied by his leader as said leader gazed at the mobiters in front of him, not turning to face the man as hhe spoke.

"What brings you into my office Colbert? I am rather busy at the moment, did you come here with news?"

"Yes... sir, they found it."

"'It'? As in ..?"

"The very one you been looking for for almost a decade."

Though he could not see him, Colbert could hear his satisfactory tone as he could feel that he was grinning in delight, "Excellent..."


	2. Chapter 1

The birds flew in the air as they chirpped their morning melodies as the sun rose hide that very morning at karakura Town.

Since, it was summer vacation the kids would not have to worry about going to school, so they could spend time having fun while some prefer to study so they may be ready for the school year when it comes around in August, some wanted to play, and some to do things in between.

The front door of a house opened to reveal a a young girl no older than 8 soon to be 9 years old, she had emerald green hair in four pig tails making her head resemble a clover leaf/four leaf clover and eyes were the same color as her hair, light tan fair skin, wearing a pair of pajamas that were robin's egg blue with dark blue stripes and a pair of red saddles.

A bright smile beaming on her face as she went to grab the news paper for her father, waving to some of the neighbors as they waved back before she went back inside.

"I got the paper Daddy!" She chimed as she came to the living room where they were eating breakfast, her father smiled as she came in.

Her father, Koiwai, had short black shaggy hair, light tan skin, wore a simple white shirt and and black shorts.

"Thank you Yotsuba." He said as he accepted the paper and started to read it as his daughter went back to eating breakfast.

In the background the news could be heard from the tv as the news was playing:

_"Good morning karakura town, we hope you are having a pleasant Morning as the temperature outside is very fine and pleasant, one just perfect enough to go swimming or fishing during this fine summer time especially as it is summer vacation for everyone, especially for the kids..."_

"So do you have any plans today Yotsuba?" Her father asked her, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Ena, Miura and i are gonna make some arts and crafts that mom was taking about last night from using common things around the house." She told him before she sipped her milk.

Of course he knows that she was referring to Ena's mother, Though since Yotsuba was adopted she doesn't have a mother, so she sees her friends mom as her mom which Mrs. Ayase herself doesn't mind at all as she sees her as another daughter in her family.

Soon breakfast was done and over with as she helped put away the dishes and went to get dressed.

Wearing her signature short sleeve white shirt with red around the sleeves and the collar, tan shorts, and her red and white running shoes.

Grabbing her white and pink satchel she soon ran out the door.

"Bye Daddy!" She chimed as she opened the door.

"See you later Yotsuba!" Her father chimed before he heard the door close.

Koiwai chuckles, her enthusiasm and smile was something that could brighten your day, and make you have a good laugh.

Looking at the corner of the paper he came upon the date today.

_May 5th, 2008_

That was what made him stop as a thought of realization struck him as his smile faltered.

"Has it really been 8 years already?" He asked himself, "Time sure flys when you raise a kid huh?"

Ah, he could still remember the very day that he had met her all those years ago.

He was a part of the coast guard at the time all those years ago, it was around the early morning when he was on that boat when he came upon a discovery with his crew that shocked them.

A baby, a month or 2 old give or take, in a small boat.

They had stop the boat so that they could reach the little wooden boat and pull it in, upon closer inspection, Koiwai was shocked to see that the baby had green hair, which was very unusual as far as he was aware of there was nobody that was born with hair such as hers.

Around her neck was a golden locket, upon opening it she could see a picture of a woman with a baby in her arms, the baby looked like Yotsuba only her hair was green but blonde, an inside locket there were two letters inside all folded up.

He could still remember what the first one said by heart'

_To whomever finds this with my daughter,_

_If you are reading this it means she is in safe hands. I suppose you are wondering why my daughter was in a boat as you are probably reading this right now, well I'm afraid i can not explained as i am pressed for time. But for the main reason, i am unable to raise nor take care of her anymore.__It pains me greatly to leave her, but i know that she will be happy in your care.__Please take care of my little Aimeka, please give her a new name however you see fit._

Sincerely

_Ai_

This left him with many questions, but he took her in as his own, renaming her Yotsuba as it seem to suit her very well as she resemble her namesake.

Not long after, he resign from his dury on coast guard as he went to being a full time free lance translator, instead of part time like he use to when he was still a coast guard.

By doing this, he would have time to raise her as he stayed with his mother until she was 6 years old when they moved from the islands to karakura town.

Where did the time go? He wondered. Remembering when she was still in diapers, a cute excitible bundle of joy that captured everyone's attention and hearts. Growing into a healthy and happy child she was now.

Still...

She knows that she is adopted, but doesn't know the entire story as she never questioned him about her origin (more like lack of in this case), Nor does she know of her real name ... nor of the second letter that was inside the locket both of which he has in his private treasure box.

He was waiting until she was old enough for her to understand. Preferably when she gets into her teenage years.

Still, Weather she knows her real name or not, weather she knows the whole story or nor, she was still his daughter and he loves her.

"My little clover leaf" He whispered as his smile came back.


End file.
